There are Murmurs
by Leihko
Summary: Hinata and Sakura what do they know about each other nothing.What does destiny have in store for them...everything.
1. Default Chapter

_There are murmurs....In a haze I here the in constant precession...Telling me who I am...I scream for I know it's true.... _

__

_I laugh at you_

_I like the way you make me stare_

_Inwardly I scream at you _

_Wishing you_

_Weren't there_

_All I know_

_Is you_

_Make me ice cold_

_So let me say yes once in a while _

_Show you what a rock hard miss bad ass I can be_

_But you need to know I'll walk away from you always ....always_

_So little girl don't cry don't even shed a tear._

_Cuz if you ever wake up from your stupid fantasy I won't be there_

_I just a dream feeding you blood and chocolate turning this sweet bliss into a night mare._

_Just let it go for you'll never know my true pain and despair _

_For every moment you try to save me it's to the point at which I'm about to break._

__

_I'll scream always, when I wake up...not because of the dream, but because I can never tell any one how I truly feel..._

_So I'll wear my mask for tomorrow....Just let people pretend, once again that I'm not there...._


	2. First Stage: IN WHICH I RABLE AND TWO FI...

Yeah gues what I am going to expand on this story .

Oh also I'm sorry to those of you who hates theses stupid author's notes yeah I know they suck big time but just bear with me this _has _to be done ok Minna.

Croix: yes it is Sukura good guess actually it was a poem dedicated to Hinata and Sukura. Sukura would be most evident because her emotions in the anime and manga are more evident.

Darkdragon91: good guess but it isn't Naruto . At first I put mister bad but I realized my mistake because I was _supposed _to be writing this poem for Hinata but ssecretly Naruto is my brother! Ssh don't tell....

NarutoKyubi: would you pass out if I told you it was Hinata . Lol no! SECRETLY IT IS KYUBI! Lol no but yeah this goes to Sakura and Hinata because even if no one reviewed this I still was goin to expand this poem . Actually the Poem was an Prologue. Yes thank you you caught the hidden hint I put in the poem .

Oh yeah I read some of your works good job .

Insanely-normal: Nope sorry to disappoint you but it isn't Susuke...lol I like susuke's cool idefference but he kinda annoys me ;; cuz ya know Itachi Kyubi Kabuto Naruto and Hinata are my favorite characters the fact that he is trying to kill of Itachi will assure him a death every time ........lol I just messin with Anata. But seriously I won't do any extra doting on Susuke in this fic because it's not about him it's about Sukura (first ) then hinata (second).

Disclaimer: Ok people the fact that you found this scrap poem/story in a section of should tell you right there that I don't own Naruto .

Although I wish every day that I could have Kyubi as a pet lol...

Note: Well since I felt bad about not really writing anything to the story I am just going to write a little sketch to fill everybody in ok .

P.s:I made a lot of the character stats up lol. And I am American so if I mix the first and last names up does ojigi please forgive.

story so far

This is Konoha.....it has grown well after the incident concerning Susuke and The Orochimaru.

Tsunade is still the Kage, and Jiriya is still as perverted as usual. But beyond the was of the hokage tower there are the Ninja the Warriors of the village, The silent Killers.

"Hey! Give me back my ball you LOSER!" shout Kiba angrily to Naruto as he and Akuma chase after the blond ball of energy.

ok ;; maybe not that silent. There are many different individuals ....Many different...possibilities.

Here are lists of the possibilities you need.

Uzumaki Naruto: container of the nine tail demon fox

Uchia Susuke: 2nd to last of the Uchia left

Huyuga Neiji: Byakugan Prodigy

Huruno Sukura: invalid

Kiba: invalid

Shino: invalid

Chouji: invalid

Shikamaru: invalid

Lee: invalid

Ten Ten: invalid

Excellent work Shii Now I have all I need to plane an attack.

Why are we doing this again master?

We are doing this to prepare.

For What.

The coming t-

THE COMING OF THE ONE W-

Yes you moron now keep your voice down.

You are very wise master I can only hope to achieve your greatness one day ...

... We must wait until that day. Wait until he comes.

But what happens to H-

Aha! There it is that is what you guys have to look forward to .

And if you absolutely despise my writing, then oh well but all reviews are welcome. Flames and praises .

Oh and the info on the characters I got from sites about Naruto

The people that are talking, there is a reason that they don't have the " in the proper places lol.


	3. In wich the series of events unfolds

**OF Hope**

**Heaven calm not the demon inside me.**

**You are afraid aren't you?**

**I am afraid of nothing for I am fear it self**

**If so you are fear then why am I not afraid**

**Because you are not one of bone and blood**

**No I am more than that **

**Are you here to give me hope.**

**Why let it go, why let the demon go**

**Because that is only what they see**

**Who are they?**

**Everyone**

**Do you care?**

**Yes I want them to look at me**

**But they do not see you**

**Yes they do, they quake in the very presence of me!**

**But they do not see the true self of the person before they quake.**

**I'm I really a person**

**Only time will tell**

**Nonsense there are people for worse than me!**

**That's not so**

**Then what have they got that I don't!**

**They have Hope…**

**"Come out where I can see you!" The little girl shouted into the darkness.**

**No response, to her courage was given,**

**She shouted it over again this time with more meaning.**

**"COME OUT WHERE I CAN SEE YOU, I AM NOT AFRAID!"**

**"You say you are brave little girl, and I must acknowledge your bravado, but even the likes of you would cower where you stand once looking upon me…." answered a vague figure in the shadows.**

**"I offer no promises that I will not run but I will not turn away not from, you not from any one,"slowly the little girl stepped into the shadows**

**"NO DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" Screamed the figure as the girl walked towards it's hunched silhouette.**

**"See I won't run…aw- AHH!" At her strangled cry the figure stood it's full height of 7 feet. With blank pitch black hair deeper than any darkness, a entire network of veins visible through his almost transparent skin, and in his eyes his eyes there sat hell and a insatiable thirst for blood.**

**The figure leaped forward with incredible speed and grace, bouncing on the girl ripping of her flesh as if it was cheap fabric. **

**Sickening cracks were heard as the demon man twisted the pain filled child's arm around over and over again until he pulled it clean off.**

**"OH GOD PLEASE, PLEASE LET ME GO," the girl screamed until her lungs would burst as her limbs where being destroyed by the creature on top of her**

**"Hnn I am no where near God", spoke the demon**

**Slowly to emphasize his point he dug his bestial fangs into the girls pale thigh. Blood coated his hard chest and pale cheeks.**

**The girl bucked as bolts of agony washed through her.**

**"I love you," the Demon whispered slamming her body repeatedly against a brick wall until it was coated in her blood and the child was no longer breathing. No you will always be mine With one final callous laughed the demon started to devour her until not even the blood that coated the beige brick wall a ruby red was left…Now he was one of them now he was her he was a Hu-**

**Ahhh!, Screamed Hinata as she bolted from the bed Droplets of sweat outlining her pain stricken face. "That dream it was so- so re-real," Gasping and grabbing her chest she tries desperately to calm her racing heart**

**Slam!**

**"GAHH," Hinata Tumbled off her futon as a looming figure approached her getting ever closer**

**"Hinata-sama are you ok?" The figure turned out to be Neiji**

**" Neiji-niisan I …," Hinata pauses as her thoughts drift back to her dream.**

**" Hinata. If there is nothing you have to say then go back to sleep," Neji spat angrily turns to walk away his pale back illuminated by the waning moon " and I told you before don't call me brother anymore !" Neji walked away closing the screen door.**

**"I…I" Hinata Collapsed in her herself as fragments of the of the dream kept replaying slowly. " that was…the monster was…Oh God…" Hinatat sobbed silently as the Monster's cool pearl eyes met her own the and the body of the little girl with emerald green eyes was gone but still there in her memory. "What scares me the most," Hinata's voice floated on the wind and the silhouetted figure barley caught the fading words. …is that monster looked exactly like me. **

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!THE ANSWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hahaha…yes by this time you guys should have figured that this is about Hinata, however like I said before Sukura plays a main factor in this story.**

**I am sorry guys and gals but I have no attraction to Susuke. ( I have to deal with arrogant assholes like that all day at school lol) **

**I am more of a female version of Naruto and the suck up part comes from Sakura lol. **

**AND OROCHIMARU ROCKS!!!! SNAKES ARE COOL!!!! OROCHIMARU CAN BE A KISAMA BUT OH WELL!!! Lol I'm, not yelling I just ate a milk shake…**

**Later **

**p.s be sure to check out my new story I'm putting up about Kuwabara **

**AND THANK YOU TO MY FANS (faints: because she has fans lol)**

**FEEL FREE TO GIVE ME FLAMES I WELCOME THEM .**

**I don't like the F bomb though k thanks.**

**Cia-o Lei-o**


End file.
